


Comfort Comes in Many Forms

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Kink, Content warnings are second chapter only, Derogatory Language, Face-Fucking, Kink negotaion happened off-screen, M/M, Multi, My take on omegaverse, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Service Top, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: The members of the Rogue Squadron pack find comfort in each other after being split up again. During Wraith Squadron series.





	1. Wedge & Wes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Help me find the typos and missing words/marks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings for this chapter

Wes was surrounded by Wedge's scent when he drifted awake. Awareness dimmed slowly, his thoughts sluggish as he basked in the warmth provided by the body pressed against his side.

Perhaps sensing Wes’s slowly growing awareness, Wedge’s hand shifted to his hip and his thumb began to rub gentle circles against his skin. His hand then squeezed Wes’s hip, slowly tightening then relaxing. After a few of these, Wedge moved his hand again, letting it drift down his leg and across his buttocks.

Still feeling tender and bruised from having to confess to killing another Rebel pilot all those years ago, Wedge’s gentle ministrations were a welcome expression of love and forgiveness. (Not that Wes thought Wedge felt he needed forgiving, but still. Wes knew what he’d done.)

More important, though, was Wedge’s hard cock pressing again his leg and the inquiring way his hand was running along the band of Wes’s sleeping pants.

After a moment’s thought and a quick check with his libido, Wes rotated his hips back some and pressed harder against Wedge’s cock.

Permission granted, Wedge pushed his hand into Wes’s pants and ran his palm over the omega’s backside.

Wes lay relaxed on his side, eyes still closed as Wedge let his fingers explore. The touch was both soothing and exciting, an expression of both affection and the desire Wedge felt for him. And that was nice. Very nice. He’d been worried Wedge wouldn’t want him after he told him about Doran, as either a packmate or a bedmate.

Apparently frustrated at working in the confines of Wes’s pants, Wedge began to tug them down. Wes lifted his hips so Wedge could pull his pants off, then settled back down once they had been pushed down to at about mid thigh.

Wedge pressed closer after he removed his own pants. They didn’t always sleep in clothes but last night Wedge had put then on so Wes had done so as well. It had been a night of cuddles and soft kisses and no need to even consider sex. Now, after a full night’s sleep, Wedge pressed his bare cock against Wes’s leg and let his hand resume its explorations.

This time, Wedge’s hand began to dip between his legs, seeking out his passage. A finger slid inside, slowly thrusting in and out a few times before Wedge ran his hand over his buttocks again. The light feathery touches made Wes shiver as his senses tuned themselves to Wedge’s aimless caresses.

Fingers trailed down his crack, circling his anus for a moment and making him shiver, then continued on to his opening. There was a faint squelching sound when Wedge fingered him this time and Wes felt his breath hitch.

Wedge leaned closer and pressed a gentle kiss against his shoulder, mouth hovering over his skin. As he added a second finger, his mouth began its own explorations.

Wes began to rock his hips onto the thrusting fingers, feeling oddly clumsy in his sleepy state. He couldn’t suppress a moan when Wedge changed the angle of his hand and drove his fingers in harder than before. By the time Wedge was using three fingers, he was shaking and crying out with each thrust and bite of Wedge’s mouth. When Wedge pushed his fingers in deep and began to twist them, Wes came with a loud cry, a wave of pleasure crashing around him.

As the peak eased off, Wedge pulled his hand free and pushed Wes’ hip towards the bed. Once he was flat on his stomach, Wedge nudged his legs apart as far as his pants would allow and climbed on top of him.

Oh, but Wedge’s cock was so much better than fingers. The round shaft perfectly filled him, stretching him with relentless pressure that made him cry out in pleasure. Wes raised his hips as best he could, angling his pelvis to better receive his packmate while he shoved his pillow aside so he could press his head flat on the bed.

Wedge paused once he was fully sheathed, keeping his chest pressed against Wes’s back and his arms twining up and around his shoulders to better hold him in place. Then, pulling out slightly, he thrust back in, groaning into Wes’s ear. Then, Wedge set a new rhythm, quickly building up to hard, fast thrusts and Wes soon came again, moaning and clenching around Wedge’s hard cock. His packmate didn’t last much longer. Once Wes’s body relaxed, he clutched tighter to Wes’s shoulders and snapped his hips in and out all the way to orgasm. His hips pumped a few times as he spilled his seed inside until finally he sighed and seemingly went boneless.

After a few moments of just lying together, Wedge grunted as he pushed himself up and pulled free, flopping down onto the bed. And while reluctant, Wes forced himself to his feet and pulled his pants back up. He disappeared into the ‘fresher to take care of the necessary post coitus hygienic matters, returning just a minute later and crawling back under the sheets.

Wedge pulled him close, nuzzling the side of his head. “We’ve got a little time before the alarm goes off,” he mumbled.

Sighing happily, Wes curled up close to his packmate. It was nice to finally be able to share this burden, he had to admit. He hadn’t had a pack when it had happened, just Piggy, and he’d always been too ashamed to tell others once he had found the security of a pack.

Wedge had taken it well, though, and hadn’t turned him away. There was a very good chance Hobbie and Tycho would react the same way. It would be such a relief to finally let it all out… If only the others were here.

A smile suddenly quirked Wes’s lips as he realized just what the others would have been doing at this exact moment. Hobbie would have slept through the entire round of morning sex, snoring into a pillow and completely unaware of the orgasms occurring less than a meter from his head. Tycho, meanwhile, if he hadn’t joined in, would have been masturbating as he watched them. He might have woken Hobbie up to suck him off (Hobbie was more than capable of blowing someone while mostly asleep), but more likely would have just come on the bed. Horny, lazy bastard.

He must have chuckled.

“What’s funny?” Wedge asked in a sleepy voice.

“Just thinking of the others. Can’t decide if Tycho would have just jerked it and come on the bed or if he’d have gotten Hobbie to blow him.”

“Hm. Jerked it,” Wedge said after a minute. “So he could get it up again when Hobbie woke up and complained about missing out.”

“Ha, right.” Burrowing closer, Wes hid his face in Wedge’s neck. “I miss them.”

“Me too. We’ll see them soon, though. I promise.”


	2. Tycho & Hobbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the new tags, this one's quite a bit racier.

Tycho’s shaking and whimpering when he forces his body to unclench and his hands to relax their tight hold on Hobbie’s hair as he staves off another orgasm. That’s two now and Hobbie doesn’t know if he’ll manage a third.

Hobbie resumes his work once Tycho isn’t holding his head down on his cock anymore, his vision swimming as he desperately inhales through his nose when he rises up on Tycho’s cock. He doesn’t hesitate to drop back down, his lips burning from the strain of keeping them wrapped tight around the thick shaft. His tongue continues to caress the cock in his mouth even as it shakes with exhaustion.

They’d worked out exactly what they both wanted to happen in this encounter and so far it  was all working out perfectly.

Tycho’s grip tightens on his hair again and it’s the only warning he has before Tycho starts fucking his mouth, forcing his head up and down at a brutal pace. All Hobbie can do is keep his lips wet, mouth tight, and his teeth covered. He’s just a hole for Tycho to fuck now and it’s such a relief to take the weight of decision making off his shoulders, Hobbie could almost cry.

The speed Tycho’s employing now isn’t sustainable long term and soon enough Hobbie’s being forced even further down Tycho’s cock until his mouth is wrapping around the extra sensitive nerves at the base of Tycho’s cock. Tycho isn’t knotting and isn’t going to, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good to have Hobbie sucking on the enlarged base. It doesn’t mean Hobbie isn’t whimpering at the thought of Tycho knotting his mouth and forcing him to swallow his seed over and over again while the delta pilot shoots down his throat.

(Tycho would never, ever actually knot his mouth, it’s far too dangerous, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a delicious fantasy and one Tycho enjoys teasing him with.)

Tycho holds him in place for the first wave of his orgasm, letting Hobbie feel the uninflated knot in his mouth as he comes. Then he pulls Hobbie up and off him. The last spurts land in Hobbie’s waiting open mouth and he swallows only when given permission to do so.

As soon as Tycho let go, Hobbie scrambled off his knees and climbed onto the bed. The other pilot’s cock might be spent but that didn’t mean they were done.

They’d talked this over too.

Tycho fondled Hobbie’s cock as he climbed on top of him, squeezing the long shaft with a strong hand. “I love how hard you get sucking cock,” he said before bending down and kissing him hard and fast. “There are days I think you belong on your knees. But not today. Today, you’re mine to play with. You were a hole for me to fuck and now you’re a cock for me to ride.”

Another shudder ran through Hobbie. He could feel his cock twitching in anticipation as Tycho straddled his hips.

“Hands on the wall above your head,” Tycho ordered, watching closely for compliance. When Hobbie has his hands in place, he nodded in satisfaction. “You come when I tell you to, not before. If you come before then, I’ll fuck your ass instead of your mouth the next time you’re my fuck toy. Do you understand?”

“Ye-yes,” Hobbie stammered. His ass was already clenching at the thought of being used like that. He wasn’t always fond of being on the receiving end of an anal pounding but he did enjoy it when it was Tycho doing the pummelling. Especially when Wedge and Wes were there with them.

(A small, still rational part of him made note to bring this up later once they knew when exactly they’d be together again. It would definitely make their reunion special.)

For now, though, he had to make sure he didn’t fail Tycho. The delta pilot was still horny and needed a reliable cock to ride to completion. Hobbie could be that for him. Needed to be that for him. Tycho had told him what to do and he needed, wanted to do just that. He focused on the press of smooth metal under his hands as Tycho reached between his legs, shifted his balls out of the way, and lowered himself down on Hobbie’s cock.

Tycho’s passage was wet and tight, but not impossible to breach. They made regular use of their limited toy selection on the days Hobbie wasn’t inside Tycho so he didn’t have any trouble stretching around Hobbie’s cock.

Pressing his hands harder against the wall as a way to ground himself, Hobbie watched intently as Tycho moved on his cock, taking just part of it at first before he started dropping farther and farther down his cock. Tycho was moaning as he rode him, his soft cock bouncing along with his movements.

As promised, Tycho didn’t tease his tip or stretch out how long it took to pull off Hobbie’s cock. Those were things Hobbie liked to do when he had sex and that wasn’t what this was.

This was all about being good for Tycho, for following orders and being rewarded if he succeeded, or punished if he failed.

Hobbie very much wanted to succeed.

He focused on the wall and on keeping as still as possible. It was hard. Tycho felt amazing and looked even better. The tan he’d picked up on Thyferra hadn’t faded and the sweat on his body made him glow as he rode Hobbie’s cock. Focused solely on chasing his own pleasure, Tycho look completely debauched.

“Thrust up when I come down,” Tycho soon ordered, gasping out the command.

Groaning, Hobbie did his best to comply. His first thrust must have hit every sweet spot Tycho had because he yelped and clenched tight, orgasm sweeping through him almost instantly.

After coming down off his release, Tycho grinned, teeth bared in a savage display. His cock was starting to harden again. He was just getting started.

Hobbie thrust up as best he could into Tycho’s hot passage each time he came down to meet him. Each time, Tycho’s body clenched and spasmed around him. Hobbie was getting closer and closer. Each time he thrust, Hobbie had to focus on clenching everything he could, struggling to hold back his rapidly threatening orgasm.

Tycho’s cock had fully swelled again when he decided he’d had enough. He ground hard onto Hobbie’s cock, passage spasming and his hand moving furiously as he jerked himself to completion once more and spilled onto Hobbie’s stomach.

The world went white as Hobbie fought off his orgasm. When Hobbie’s pulse slowed enough for him to open his eyes again, he found Tycho watching him closely. Gentle hands held his, helping ground him. “Alright?” Tycho asked.

Jerkily nodding, Hobbie gave him a pleading look.

“Hobbie.”

Right. Words. Tycho needed- He had to use words.

“Fine. Good. Tycho, please, need to come,” Hobbie begged.

Tycho paused for a moment, then nodded, looking pleased. He closed his eyes as he searched for his domineering persona once more. Suddenly wearing that expression of utter confidence yet again, he leaned forward, causing Hobbie to whimper as his cock was further stimulated.

“Good job,” Tycho purred, “my good little cock whore. As a reward, you get to come in my ass. I hope you’ll last me opening myself up on your slick soaked cock.”

Hobbie shuddered. He was so hard it hurt But he’s held out this long. He could last a little long.

Already holding the lube, Tycho winked, briefly falling out of character as he squirted some of the bacta-based substance onto his fingers and then reached behind himself.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to make it,” he said in a velvety tone, pretending his wasn't prepping himself. Hobbie tried not to squirm as he felt Tycho’s fingers through the walls of his passage. “I thought for sure you’d miss my cock so much you’d have come already and painted my insides with your come just so you could make sure I wrecked your ass soon. Ah well. A promise is a promise.”

Rising up, Tycho ran a lubed hand around Hobbie’s cock, making sure it was completely coated. As much as Tycho had spun a fantasy of breaching his ass with just the slick already on his cock, it was just that. A fantasy. But a fun one.

Then, pretending they hadn’t paused for lube application, Tycho positioned his ass over Hobbie’s cock and slowly began to lower himself onto it.

Tycho’s ass was tight, so very, very tight. There was just enough lube for Hobbie’s cock to slide into Tycho’s body, but there wasn’t as much as they used when they weren’t playing. Tycho wanted to feel more of a burn and he wanted this to feel incredible for Hobbie. Happily, they were experienced enough with each other to know just what the right amount of lube was for this kind of game.

Setting a quick pace, Tycho moved on Hobbie’s cock, carefully ensuring he was properly stretched out on the invading organ. He didn’t pause until he’d fully sheathed the other man a few times. When he finally felt ready, he leaned towards Hobbie again. “Such a perfect cock,” he purred. “Still hard and holding back your orgasm. Take your hands off the wall. I want you to fuck me on my hands and knees.”

Shuddering, Hobbie lowered his hands. They were shaking. He wanted this so very, very badly.

Hobbie got behind Tycho once the other man was in position. He ran his cock up and down Tycho’s crack, teasing his ass with the head. Before he pushed in, he tapped his hip.

“Okay?” he breathed.

“More than okay,” Tycho groaned. His cock was hard again.

_Deltas._

Lining up with Tycho’s ass, Hobbie pushed his way inside, focusing on making sure there was still enough lube. Once he was certain, he drew back until he had just the tip inside, then thrust in again.

Tycho moaned.

Satisfied all was well, Hobbie started to fuck, pounding mercilessly into Tycho’s ass. The delta pilot left out a sharp, desperate sound with each thrust. Neither of them were going to last long.

A stray thought entered Hobbie’s mind. This would be him soon, bent over taking Tycho’s cock. Wes would be beneath him, legs spread as Hobbie’s cock plowed into him while Wedge prowled around them, watching intently until Hobbie was properly wrecked and ready for Wedge to fuck his throat. He’d come stuffed at both ends and spilling into Wes.

The mental image shredded the remains of Hobbie’s control and he relentlessly fucked his way to orgasm. Grasping hard at Tycho’s hips, Hobbie ground into him as he came, his uninflated knot rubbing against Tycho’s prostate, and with that, Tycho groaned and came one last time, his hips jerking with utter exhaustion.

Both men collapsed onto the bed utterly spent. Eventually, Hobbie glanced over at Tycho. “I know I said I’d clean you up after, but I don't think I have the energy.”

Tycho laughed, still panting. “I don’t think I could climb up,” he said. “I was shooting blank on that last one. Fun, though.”

“Mm hm.”

After taking several deep breaths, Tycho rolled over and leaned on Hobbie’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Doing alright? From my end, that was magnificent.”

Hobbie nodded. He was tired. “Yeah, that was good. Really good.”

“I’m glad. Does anything hurt? You had to hold your orgasm back for a long time.”

“I’m just… sore. And tired. Very tired.”

Tycho let out a soft sound, then gave him another soft kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

Disappearing for just a few moments, he returned with a damp cloth which he carefully used to wipe them both clean, starting with Hobbie. Then he helped him pull on a set of soft clothes, which would help protect his overly sensitive skin from any rough handling and insisted he take a moment to drink some water and eat a ration bar.

Fight off sleep as he finished chewing, Hobbie touched Tycho’s arm. “The others, when they’re back,” he mumbled. “Want, um, want you. Fucking me. With them.”

“Of course, love.” Tycho took his hand and settled himself next to Hobbie. “We’ll work everything out later. It’s time for sleep now. I’ll be here with you.”

“‘kay.” Yawning, Hobbie closed his eyes. “Miss ‘em.”

“I miss them too. We’ll see them soon. Sleep well, dear one.”

“You too.” With one final yawn, Hobbie rolled over and draped an arm over Tycho. It was so good to have him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of randomly came to me.


End file.
